Murdered
by DinosaurTDI Degrassi
Summary: She was humiliated. She was scared. She couldn't go on without him. She was going to go through a lot. She couldn't help that. Could she? Or is this just a nightmare, coming true? R&R!*Chapter 3 is up!*
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wanted to write a new story for you guys for Thanksgiving! I had this idea for a long time, so I REALLY hope you like it!

This story tells of Friendship, Drama, Mystery, Love, and Hate. Maybe even more. I even got the chills, just writing about it. R&R! Hope you LOVE it! I sure did!

Murdered

* * *

**I ran down the hall, completely humiliated. Butterflies flew in every direction inside my stomach. It felt like the time I had swallowed my first piece of gum, but this time, the gum stayed there. I saw the look on the crowds' faces. They never wanted me to come onto that stage. But I did, no matter how much I did not want to.**

**I kept running, until I saw I had reached my destination. The pool area. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I always came out here, because no one liked this area. Well, except me…**

**I grabbed a seat at the bench, across the pool, watching as a leaf had just fell from the tree above the bench. I whipped it off, laying across the bench. My back facing the hard wood of the bench. I watched the sky, while the dark clouds sped bye. It felt as if minutes had gone bye, but I'm sure it had been hours, because before I knew it, it was almost pitch black outside. The only light, coming from two lanterns, right next to me.**

**I was thinking about the Aftermath, and how in the world will I get at least one person to forgive me. How in the world?**

**I felt my eyes starting to water, and then a waterfall of tears filled my eyes. I cried. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. I lifted my upper body up from the bench, while my head felt as heavy as a rock, about to break. I felt terrified.**

"**W-Who's t-there?" I managed to get out. I heard another rustle from the bushes. I decided to say it one more time. Then before I knew it, I was pushed back down to the position I was in when I had first layed on the bench.**

**I couldn't see much. All I saw was a nose, mouth, ears, and eyes. The most **_**beautiful **_**eyes I had ever seen. After about five seconds into the staring contest, I heard it's voice.**

"**Why so sad?" He said smugly. I tried to get out of his grip, but instead, I rolled us both off the bench, and into the cold pool. **

**I managed to get out of his grip in the pool, and started to swim over to the edge. Before I could, he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to his side. He covered my mouth, expecting me to scream, but I had never thought of that. His hands were gripping on me, one on my mouth, and one tied around my hair. I was trying to pry him off, but nothing was working.**

"**Stay…still!" He whispered. I hated his voice. It was like tiny needles, stuck inside my ear, that I could never get out.**

**After about five minutes, he got us out of the pool. I'm surprised, that no one heard us splashing in the water.**

**He took me to the gate, and when we got out, I kicked him in the shin, and tried to run, but not back in the pool area, it was cold.**

**I ran all the way, until I had reached a deck. I couldn't go any other way, because he chased me down the deck, until I had reached the edge. Every second, he got closer, and I had no where to go.**

"**Come on, it's ok. I won't hurt you." He said, extending his hand in front of my face. I knew he would, he would hurt me either way.**

"**You are driving my patience." He said, now with more force. I didn't know what to do. If I go with him, he'll kill me, and if I don't, he'll kill me anyways.**

"**COME HERE!" He finally screamed grabbing both of my hands, pulling me closer to him.**

**I finally scream, hoping someone would hear me.**

**I kept trying to get out of his grip, but he was to strong, and began to start hurting me.**

"**You stubborn little-" He was cut off with a whack in the face. He fell to the ground, and I had saw who had hit him. It was Trent.**

**Trent dropped the board onto the deck and hugged me with all of his strength. It hurt, but I was to tired to say anything. Everything hurt…**

**He rubbed my back, as if to comfort me, and his lips were glued to my head, kissing me everywhere. I didn't bother to stop him. I was shaking to much.**

"**I was suppose to keep you safe." He whispered in my ear. I could feel him crying.**

**I cried too.**

* * *

**AN: Did you just LOVE it? R&R! **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! Hehe… (:**

**I probably won't update until I get back from Universal Studios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, you should know, GWEN IS NOT DEAD!!!!!! Ok, enjoy the 2nd chapter of:

Murdered

* * *

Trent's POV

**I hugged her, comforted her, kissed her, and I felt as if I had let her down. And I did. It was my responsibility. **_**She **_**was my responsibility, and I almost failed. My job was to protect her, to keep her safe. And of course, that **_**vampire **_**had to come! **

**He almost bit her! He almost killed her. For only one thing, her **_**blood.**_

_**After about what seemed like forever, just hugging her, I decided I had to get her somewhere safe…**_

"_**Gwen, we have to get you somewhere safe. Other's might want to get to you." I said, and stared at her eyes. They were filled with black holes of mystery. I had always noticed that about her. I fell for her, hard.**_

_**She looked confused, like I was nuts, but I had to act fast. All of a sudden, I hear a rustle in the bushes, and I know what was going to happen if I didn't leave now.**_

_**There was only one thing to do…**_

"_**Gwen, I'm sorry, but I have to do this…" I leaned forward to her neck.**_

"_**What are you talking a-" I cut her off when I bit down on her neck. Her blood tasted better than I had ever imagined. It was perfect. I only took as much just to knock her out.**_

_**After she was fully unconscious, I picked her up, and ran to the secret hideout, where all the vampires hid. I unlocked the door, and got her safely inside. **_

_**I walked quickly to my room, trying not to reveal to everybody that there was a human in here. After I got inside, I layed her light body on my bed, watching her snuggle up to the pillows on it. She looked so beautiful. So fragile…**_

_**I sat down on the chair next to the bed, and watched her sleep, not taking my eyes off her, until she woke up, and is fully conscience again.**_

_**All of a sudden, the door swings open, revealing my roommate, David. He layed his eyes on her, and his eyes turned red.**_

"_**I see you brought a snack…" He licked his lips.**_

_**I ran up to him, trying to stop him from sucking her dry. **_

"_**Stop, David, she isn't a snack, she's in trouble, and I need your help to keep her safe." I said. He sighed.**_

"_**Ok, fine! But, you should know, that there are NO humans allowed-"**_

"_**I know, but she's special…" I sighed. **_

"_**Oh, ok, she's a slut, isn't she? You messing around with her?" He nudged me, playfully, but I didn't find that funny, not one bit.**_

"_**NO! SHE ISN'T! Just please, help me out man!"**_

"_**Ok! Fine!" He said again, not relly wanting to be in this situation. **_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: PLEASE!!! R&R! I don't know if you like the story if you don't review… So REVIEW! Thank you… (:

I'm sorry for not updating my other story, I will try to update it soon! (:

* * *

Gwen's POV

**I woke up, and saw that I was laid out on a bed. I saw that the windows were closed, and the only light was coming from the night light next to the bed. It looked like I was still in my room, but it wasn't my room. Knowing that there was something going on, I got out of the bed. **

**There was a sudden sting in my neck. I grabbed my neck, squeezing the pain, trying to make it go away. It hurt, and I didn't know how to stop it. I felt a mark, and it felt weird. Like two separate marks.**

**I couldn't take it anymore. I started to scream. I screamed, and ran out the door, trying to find someone to help make it go away.**

**As I ran down the hallway, I was seeing faces that I had never seen before. I didn't know who they are, but I continued to scream. I fell to the floor, and I didn't bother to get up. **

**Then, I saw a guy walk up to me. **

"**Help! Someone! She's in pain!"**

**I saw people run over to where I laid, while I was screaming bloody murder. Some looked paler than I was. I saw a nurse, running to me. She placed her fingers on my neck, checking my pulse.**

"**She is human. Her pulse is fine. Someone let her into our hideout. She must be killed. All of us would be craving her blood even more than before, if she isn't killed now."**

**I screamed again. The pain started to get worse.**

**Before I knew it, they were sticking a needle in my arm, pushing the clear fluid inside my arm.**

**Everything went black… **

**Trent's POV: Before Gwen woke up…**

After I knew that Gwen wouldn't wake up for a while, I decided to grab some food for her. I walked down to the lunch room, and saw my friend, David.

I walked to the fridge, and opened it, only to find packages of blood. I sighed. Gwen can't drink blood. I had nothing to feed her. I walked over to David, and sat down across from him. I was thinking of what to feed Gwen…

"Hey Trent, I know that we only have blood. Sorry, I would've gotten some food for her, but I forgot man."

"No, it's ok, she isn't your responsibility. She's mine. I can't bring her somewhere to get something, so I will have to go get her something. I'll go right now, before she wakes up. Will you keep an eye on her?" I asked David.

"Yup. Sure thing-"

I then heard a sharp scream. It was coming from the hallway, outside the lunch room. It sounded like… GWEN!

I could hear someone yell '_Help! Someone! She's in pain!_'. I ran out into the hallway as fast as I could, finding everyone surrounding the source of the scream.

That's when I remembered something. _'OH NO!' _I thought. _'I forgot to seal up the marks from when I bit her!! I'm so stupid!'_

I pushed through the crowd, knowing that they would want to kill her, because they probably think she will tell everyone about our hideout.

I reached her, and saw the nurse sticking the relief-of-pain fluid inside her arm. I kneeled down, seeing that she had been unconscious once more…

"Ok!", the nurse started to say, "Who is responsible for this human?!"

I started to raise my hand…

**Ohh! Cliffhanger! R&R! **

**Sorry for the late update! I had a science project due for school, and I HAD to get it done! Again, SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! **

**PS: RRRR&&&RRR!!!**


End file.
